


Dirty Blonds

by George Derby (Geoffryhawk)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoffryhawk/pseuds/George%20Derby
Summary: Commissioned Work
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 6





	Dirty Blonds

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned Work

Morrison had briefly been confused, upset, a lot of emotions over seeing his old and battered self from the future just walking before him. A dark mirror of his path. 76 would say nothing of what would happen, he would answer no questions about how he became the way he was. It was frustrating. Well, at least he didn’t look so bad old as he was. The lines, the scars, the white hair, god did he look good. The sort of man he’d look up now and again just for a taste. And...really who didn’t want to have a good time with themselves?  
  
He wasn’t about to ask for permission, he’d already given it right? The grey area was sort of thrilling in that regard. He’d had to figure out a way to get him alone, everyone wanted to ask old 76 all kinds of questions about where they were going. He’d never say a word. Always looking so sadly at Gabe and Ana, though Morrison tried not to think about it. Instead he shut off the computers in his office after calling 76 up. Just that easy, wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of it before, so simple.   
  
Soon as the old man stepped through the door, it closed and locked. No one would disturb them, perfect privacy. The older Jack raised a brow. “You call me for something?” he asked curiously. No hint yet that he knew what was on the blond’s mind. Surely it was just another thing to do with the future. The strike commander was a little more focused on the present. His eyes swept over the man, thoughtful, hungry. “...Commander?” It seemed awkward to call each other by their first name, they always came up with something else. 76, Commander.   
  
Jack didn’t answer him, just stepped over and reached a hand out, cupping 76’s crotch. This gave him a nice reaction, something between confusion and offense. “Wh-” The blond put a hand over the old man’s mouth.   
  
“Shut up, you’re just going to say something useless, like usual, you might as well not say anything,” he muttered, and with a too-practiced hand undid the buckle of 76’s belt, sliding it out and tossing it away. He took his hand away from the man’s mouth, only to put his lips there in a rough kiss to keep 76 from talking. The man looked uncomfortable, as his pants slipped off and Jack was rubbing his cock through his boxers. The old man finally pulled away enough. “Stop…” he grunted, though couldn’t help his body’s response to the stimulation. His weak complaint didn’t stop that hand.   
  
He tried to push the blond away, but that was hardly worth the effort, Jack was in better shape and younger. He was shoved to the desk bent over it. A groan. His assailant pulled his boxers down after he’d been satisfied with how hard the man was. “I mean you’re complaining, but looks like you like it? Look at how hard you are old man,” the blond briefly mocked. “Why bother fighting me? Looks like you’ve gotten a bit soft in your old age.”   
  
76 was quite as soon that hand was fondling him again, this time skin on skin contact as he felt the Strike Commander pressing his dick against his back, grinding against him. This was degrading. He tried to get up but was quickly shoved back down. “Still trying?” Jack asked impressed. “Well at least I don’t end up spineless...come on you’ll like it if you just let it happen.” He smirked and 76 felt a pair of fingers probing between his cheeks. Oh god. They slipped past the ring of muscle, and pushed on in, until he could feel the knuckle of Jack’s hand. Going in dry like that was painful. “Well this won’t work.”   
  
The fingers were removed much to 76’s mixed relief and dismay, now that he’d felt it, his damned body was waiting eagerly for the digit’s return. Damnit. What was wrong with him? This was humiliating.   
  
Jack stroked the older man’s cock kind of roughly, precum quickly coating his hand. 76 clenched his fists uselessly in front of him, just get it over with, he begged internally. Feeling Jack grinding up against his ass was making his mind wander to what it might feel like, couldn’t be too bad could it? He knew how big he was...right?   
  
The fingers pushed back in, now covered in lubrication, 76 couldn’t help a shiver that ran up his spine. Why did that have to feel so good? He chewed his bottom lip, as a third finger was slipped in all the way to the palm. This had to be good enough, please, just get it over with. Jack seemed to be drawing everything out, just to further torture him. Soon the fingers were gone again, and before the older Morrison had time to mourn them, his mind was split by Jack’s cock thrust into him with one motion. No time to adjust, no easing it in, just suddenly he was full. It made his legs weak, he gripped the desk hard.   
  
“Hows that? Can’t tell me you never wanted to fuck yourself?” mused the Strike Commander as he pulled out and started to pound in, no easy rhythm just an unrelenting motion. 76 was holding on for dear life, his body was betraying him. Each time he felt the tip nearly pulled free he let out a small groan, then he was filled up again. Mind reeling, he felt only further humiliation, as one of Jack’s hands moved to his cock and started stroking. Oh no, please, he had to scream internally. His body just didn’t stop, he was thrusting into that hand desperately. It felt _good._ Why? Shame welling up in his gut as pleasure shot up his spine.   
  
It was getting hard to think, Jack didn’t leave him time to breath. He was so sore by the time he could feel it coming. One finally, deep thrust and Jack came inside of him. He could feel it drip down his thigh.   
  
God if he didn’t cum right after, he felt his body shake, and he looked down to see the blond’s hand covered in his climax. A shudder ran through him of disgust. Jack took a look at his conquest and hummed. “Man do I look good like that…” he hummed, and pulled 76’s boxers and pants back up. No clean up, no consideration for his dignity, as Jack wiped his own cum off on the back of his pants. “Belts over by the door.” Was that it? He was just going to dismiss him? 76 limped towards the door, buttoning his pants back up, and collecting his belt. He couldn’t even look back at the blond. He just escaped, disappearing for the rest of the day. He couldn’t bear to look at anyone.   
  
He just curled up on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. Trying desperately to forget the whole thing. Had he always been that cruel? God he hoped not.


End file.
